


Colours of the Storm

by Hotalando



Series: Grand Line [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bad Weather, Gen, Mood Swings, Storm - Freeform, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotalando/pseuds/Hotalando
Summary: Mansherry is aware of her weaknesses but she hasn‘t ever found herself weak. Who wasn‘t afraid of the unpredictableness of life? And it wasn‘t that she was defenseless, she has just never learned to defend herself, and that was alright, wasn‘t it? Being afraid, having no means to fight and hurt others, avoiding confrontation—Mansherry has never found any of her traits troublesome.
Series: Grand Line [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727599
Kudos: 5





	Colours of the Storm

Mansherry is sensitive to weather and her surroundings in general. A drop from a leaf, the smell of rain or the freshness of a new day—everything is reflected in her mood. The moment the atmosphere shifts, her senses sharpen and her sentiment is dyed in another colour. 

Harsh winds make her cry when they swirl around and overwhelm her without mercy. As much as sudden changes grasp you in a rough hold out of the blue—so shocking, so terrifying. 

Mansherry is aware of her _weaknesses_ but she hasn‘t ever found herself weak. Who wasn‘t afraid of the unpredictableness of life? And it wasn‘t that she was defenseless, she has just never learned to defend herself, and that was alright, wasn‘t it? Being afraid, having no means to fight and hurt others, avoiding confrontation—Mansherry has never found any of her traits troublesome. 

Her sobbing is well known among the Tontatta, her trademark you could say. She‘s easily brought to tears by nearly everything but she‘s also very easily amused. Indeed, Mansherry wears her heart on her sleeve, although that‘s quite common around her tribe. The crying of Mansherry guarantees a steadiness—a sign of normalcy—even in the darkest of times. 

The air starts to vibrate, the floor‘s trembling shakes the leaves of the trees and the light is slowly dimmed to a calamitous darkness—Mansherry recognises these signs before any of her people have taken notice. Whenever a storm approaches, her body reacts instantly, sounds make her ears twitch, breezes create goose bumps on her skin, scents occupy her nostrils. The fall of the temperature paints her mood blue. 

Spending a felt eternity imprisoned in a wall hasn‘t turned her numb—if anything, her senses have become sharper, more vulnerable to the randomness of her environment. Her rescue from the clutch of the evil was a chaotic one, overwhelming and too fast for her to catch on. A rush of events, emotions of the good and bad kind, impressions that will last on her mind forever. _And Leo_. 

The storm speeds up its game and claws at the shores of Green Bit with its large pranks. So close, Mansherry can taste it on her tongue, her heart skips a beat at random, so many feelings are shooting through her body at once that she cannot comprehend any of them. Still so scary, but she isn‘t afraid anymore. 

She‘s faced the enemy, she‘s faced men taller than the trees, stronger than the sea—and she has showed them her kindess without a fright. A special kind of strength has sprouted inside of her, a delicate flower bud that has finally had the chance of spreading in full bloom. 

Thunder breaks the quiet above the treetops with a shuddering noise. She knows it‘s just a storm, worse encounters she has faced to be more afraid of. And still she cries, to maintain routine. Because her tears aren‘t just the healing to wounds but also the sign of hope. 

That everything is fine, even when the storm is near.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally planned to be part of the Women! Wanted Zine flash fiction challenge but then it escalated... :'D


End file.
